


Take a drink

by ArtsyFartsyBro



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, M/M, Other, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 12:04:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15364278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtsyFartsyBro/pseuds/ArtsyFartsyBro
Summary: Avi takes a drink because of Magnus Butnsides





	Take a drink

**Author's Note:**

> Here comes dat boi with more avi shit

Avi Burnsides. It had a nice ring to it, Avi thought. But so did Magnus of Brandybuck. It didn’t matter either way, however, as Avi’s feelings were one sided. Still, when he was drunk enough locked up in his room for the night, he'd entertain the thought of Magnus falling in love with him and them doing disgustingly domestic things like going into town for supplies, holding hands as they strolled. He thought about waking up in the morning to Magnus’ big arms wrapped around him and cuddling close, feeling the tickle of his breath in his hair. His heart hurt in the best way at the idea of Magnus setting him on a table and just kissing his hands.   
None of his thoughts about Magnus were sexual in nature. The most saucy thing he'd imagined would be sleeping in the same bed as Magnus as anything beyond it felt dirty. Magnus was his friend. He shouldn't be thinking about seeing him shirtless or the way his beard would feel if they kissed. He shouldn't be thinking about a romantic life with the fighter anyway but here he was, 2 am drunk on his floor, thinking about how nice it would be for Magnus to hold him. He was disgusted with himself. He took a drink.


End file.
